The Wolfers
by Scratches
Summary: Ok first this is off of my usuall rutine of writeing wacky fics.. this is going to actually be serious.... and well read on... but let me tell you... i got this idea froma book i was reading.. i hope you enjoy it... and NO quatre and Heero are not gay in


Wolfers  
A fantasy story   
Written by,  
Sailor Galaxie  
Disclaimer- I don't own GW as much as I say I do, I don't... I also don't own the Jackaroo series by Cynthia Voigt.. wondefull author.   
Archives- Fan fiction.net and I hope to be on my site soon!  
Ratings- PG-13 to be safe.   
Warnings- major fantasy... I think some OOC...  
Pairings so far- none yet.. but in later chapters TBxOC DMxOC ZMxHS that's all I am saying for now.. ^.^ hehe : )  
Later!  
  
Wolfers   
Chapter One: The Two Ladies  
  
The two rulers of the kingdom sat with each other at dinner in the castle talking quietly about the current dilemma in their kingdom. "Oh but have you heard the Wolfers have incinerated three farms and killed seventeen people in the last fortnight. We have to do something about this." Said the more feminem of the two rulers.  
"But Quatre, when ever out army gets remotely close to the Wolfers they kill all the troops or take them captive. If we only had brave enough troops to take out the Wolfers, by all means, we would take them all out." The dark hared ruler said.  
"Heero, so you are saying that we need new troops? If you would like, I will go out, personally, and find new troops for our army," Quatre said.  
"That's no what I am saying."  
"Well that's what I heard. In two days time I'm going out around the kingdom to find worthy troops." The blonde said.   
"Quatre no, you can't leave." Heero uttered.   
"But why not? Afraid to loose me?" He grinned evilly.  
"Because who knows what's out there. I do want you back." Heero told the Arabian.  
"I'll be back, don't worry." Quatre said to the hostile Heero.  
~~~~ Two days later ~~~~  
  
The whole town was waiting to see Quatre off on his journey and seven men from the town where joining him.  
"Quatre! Have a safe journey. I'm going to miss you." Said Heero.  
"I know, same here! I'm going to miss every one!" Quatre wiped a tear from his eye and waved goodbye to the town as the cart lurched forward to Earl Barton's cities.  
Right outside the city, where the farmlands began, two girls stood on the side of the road glaring at the troops as they came forth. The tall girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a brown skirt and a blue tunic. The shorter of the two had golden hair and red eyes. She dressed in a black skirt and yellow shirt. They each held their own weapons. The taller one a staff and the other two daggers that she was sharpening. Quatre jumped off of the cart when it stopped before the ladies. He bowed low to them and said, "Dear ladies how may I be of service?"  
The brown hared girl glowered and said, "We would like to join your troops. Our families where killed by the Woofers long ago. We seek revenge."  
"Aye," said the other girl.  
"Join our army? But you're merely ladies!" He laughed jovially.  
The golden hared one gave him a stern look. "I could defeat any one of these men in daggers. Dee here is the best staff and swords woman I have ever seen. If you would like, we will fight our way in, Sire."  
"I agree, if you don't let us join we will fight our way." The one called Dee said.  
"All right, let me see how good you fight. Saul, fight this girl in the staff." Quatre ordered.   
A boy with dark greenish brown hair walked up with an iron staff in his hands. Dee pulled her metal staff close to her and got in the stance to fight. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Dee stood there waiting for Saul to make the first move. His staff went down on the ground to knocker her off of her feet, but she did a front flip with the help of her staff and landed behind the boy. She blocked a blow from Saul and side stepped. Dee swung the staff under his feet and he jumped in the air bringing the staff down on her head. She blocked the iron staff and pushed him backward with her metal staff. As he landed she kicked his feet out from under him and grabbed the staff as it went into the air. Dee raised her staff and brought it down on him, stopping two inches above his nose.   
"Defeated." She spoke to him in a bloody tone of voice. She threw the iron staff on the ground next to the boy and said, "you aren't worthy of my time."  
"You," Quatre pointed to the other girl, "Your turn."  
"Gwen, show them how a real woman fights." Dee told her companion smirking.  
"Sultan, fight her." He said to a red hared boy. "On three, one two three!"  
Gwen ran towards Sullivan with one dagger in her hands. He blocked her, exactly to the plan she had in mind. She pulled out the other dagger from her belt and knocked the butt of it into his neck. He staggered backwards a bit. Gwen put both of the knives together and ran them across each other. She threw the dagger in her right hand in the air towards his dagger. They both went through the air. She went at him with her dagger and cut him down the side of the face lightly and backed off. "No mercy." She told the group as she went to retrieve the daggers.   
"Welcome to my troops ladies," he bowed again, "I'm..."  
"We know who you are." Said Dee interrupting him. "Good for nothing ruler of the kingdom." Quatre looked outraged. "And sir," she spoke.  
"Yes?" he responded.  
"Don't mess with us. More wanderers are going to be joining you."  
"They will? Who are these 'wanderers'?"  
"Some of our friends." Gwen told them, the troops looked mortified.  
"Well we should be off. Hop on up." Quatre said to the girls as he climbed into the cart. The two ladies climbed into the cart and they where off, again, to Earl Barton's city.   
  



End file.
